1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one way address transmission system of a toll PCM music broadcasting.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional one way address transmission system of the PCM music broadcasting. There has been proposed a one way address transmission system of the PCM music broadcasting in which an address of a receiver and information indicative of the presence or absence of the contact are transmitted.
However, in the foregoing conventional one way address transmission system of the toll PCM music broadcasting, since the address of the receiver and the information indicative of the presence or absence of the contract are transmitted as a pair, an amount of information to perform the one way address control increases. Thus, there is a drawback such that it takes a time for each receiver to identify the content of the contract information.
Further, in the case where several PCM music broadcasting stations execute the broadcastings by using the same transmission system equipment, there is a drawback such that in addition to the reception of the contracted broadcasting, the broadcasting of the uncontracted broadcasting station can be also received by the same receiver.
The present invention is made in consideration of the foregoing points and it is an object of the invention to provide a one way address transmission system of a PCM music broadcasting which can eliminate the conventional drawbacks.